The Spirit of the Wolf
by LunaticChaos
Summary: An alternate universe fic, a bit gutsy of one on my part considering a couple things I did and will be doing. Bit of a warning though, it may get pretty dark.
1. Howl

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did I'd double the dosage of pure awesome per episode

* * *

"Lelouch, come on," a young brown haired boy urged on a black haired and purple eyed one, however he had a dried bloody bandage around his left eye.

The other boy was practically catatonic, the other boy having to drag him through the field they were walking in. A field littered with bodies, a place that had obviously been a war zone no more than a few hours ago. He removed his bandage revealing his left eye was perfectly fine, if not for the fact that it was glowing red with a sigil similar to a bird in it. "Suzaku, leave me.." Lelouch ordered, slowly slumping to the ground.

"Not going to happen," Suzaku said, turning his head immediately away from his friend the moment he removed his bandage, "Cover that eye back up."

"Suzaku, there just isn't any…" Lelouch cried out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that Lelouch. You're not the only one who lost something today. My father, my country, I lost everything…we're the same, I want to fall down and cry too. But you have to stay strong, we have to stay strong. For her sake too, Nunnally wouldn't want you to die too," Suzaku almost yelled turning around and putting the bandage back over Lelouch's eye.

"Why!?" Lelouch yelled out, and then glumly said, "What's the point?"

"Then make one, if you don't have a purpose anymore, if your life doesn't have a point anymore, then just make one for yourself!" Suzaku yelled at Lelouch, looking him straight in the face, "That woman gave you this great power, a power that could let you do anything in the world that you wanted. If you wanted you could become a prince again with that power. You could topple Britannia with that power. Anything is possible with that power of yours, that Geass thing. You just have to want it enough."

"Anything…I only wish. My power doesn't bring back the dead," Lelouch said bitterly.

"Then use your power to make sure nobody else has to die!" Suzaku roared at Lelouch, "Help make a world your sister would be proud of you for. You can do that at least. For you, your mind, your power, your determination, it would be easy for you. But whatever you do, don't die, you have to live for Nunnally too now."

Lelouch remained silent, and then slowly stood up, "Yeah…maybe I'll do that." He said a little reluctantly, "You're right...Suzaku. If I can't at least do that, then what good am I?"

"There, that's the Lelouch I know, now we have to get moving, the refuge camps can't be too far from here," Suzaku said, the two of them beginning to walk again.

It wasn't long until the two heard something, "Niisan! Kaasan!" Those two words were being repeated constantly far ahead of them and to the left. The two looked at each other and made their way to the source of the sound

"Oi look at this, a couple more Japanese brats," a man in a uniform said looking behind himself at Lelouch and Suzaku, his outfit was red and black in color, Lelouch recognized him as a member of the Special Operations part of the Britannian Military.

"No, look, the one with a bandage over his eye is Britannian," another one said, holding a smoking gun, which was aimed at a young red-headed girl, about the same age as Lelouch and Suzaku.

The girl was slumped down on the ground crying over a pair of bodies, Suzaku looked at the scene and came to a realization of what happened, "Hey think he's the one?" the first solder asked, "This is in the right area after all."

"It's possible. Boy," the other one said, lowering his gun away from the girl and turning towards him, "Is your name Lelouch?"

Lelouch glared at the solder, they likely slaughtered a lot of the survivors of the battle, they were doing it for sport while looking for him. "Oh, look like he is…what are you doing?" the first solder asked as Lelouch removed the bandage around his left eye, revealing his Geass, "What the…"

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia, order you to die," Lelouch commanded, his Geass activating as the solders brought up their guns to try and injure Lelouch, and then froze in their tracks.

"Lelouch…your eye, it can't possibly," Suzaku began to say and then the solders put their guns to their heads.

"Yes, your highness," they said in unison and pulled the trigger, blowing their brains out.

"Lelouch…that eye of yours…" Suzaku said, wide-eyed, "It's that powerful?"

Lelouch replaced the bandage and said, "Apparently so." He then looked at the girl, it was like she hadn't seen or heard anything that just happened, he walked up to her and said in Japanese, "Come on, you can't stay here."

"What does a Britannian know!?" the girl yelled at him in Japanese.

"Then I'll say it," Suzaku said walking over as well, "You can't stay here. They wouldn't want that. And there might be more of those guys around."

The girl looked on, shocked that Suzaku was traveling with Lelouch, "…okay," she sniffed while standing up slowly, she saw the dead solders and looked scared, "What…happened to them?"

"Lelouch did," Suzaku said pointing at him, "He saw what they did, and then he saved us before they could do it to us." Then Suzaku put his hand to his chest, "I'm Kururugi Suzaku. He's Lelouch Vi…"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch interrupted, "I have no intention of using that name."

Suzaku smiled and corrected himself, "He's Lamperouge Lelouch."

"Ko…Kozuki Karen," the girl replied, and looking at Lelouch she said in shaky English, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lelouch replied in Japanese, "Now like I said, we need to hurry, that trick might not work twice."

The three of them then began to walk away from the scene, Lelouch leading the way now. He had seemed to gain some strength, a strangely fast recovery time. Suzaku figured he was just trying to be strong to not make him or the new girl worry. The truth couldn't be further away from his guess, Lelouch had resolved to do something. If powerlessness was a sin, then he would become the virtue of power itself. He would take the throne, he would take the world itself. "Tell me Kozuki-san," Suzaku said breaking the silence, "You don't really look Japanese, was your father European?"

"No, my mother said he was Britannian," Karen said, reluctant to admit it, "Say…how old are you two?"

"I turned ten in July," Suzaku answered with a smile, it was obvious he was trying to keep everybody's spirits up, he was barely able to do it.

"I turn eleven in December," Lelouch answered, "What about you?"

"I turn eleven in March…I guess that makes you the oldest," Karen said, all of them trying to keep their minds off what they were walking through right now.

They slowly came upon a refuge camp, some Britannian refuges were showing up, but it was mostly Japanese refuges. They were being directed into different camps, Suzaku sighed and said, "Well looks like this is where we part ways Lelouch."

"We'll see each other again," Lelouch said holding his hand out to Suzaku, "Don't die, ever."

Suzaku took Lelouch's hand and nodded his head, "Of course. I guess I don't have to say that too you though. I don't want to see the person who could kill you."

They parted and Suzaku began walking towards the line of Japanese refuges. Karen began to walk to join him, when Lelouch grabbed onto her shoulder, "You're coming with me," he said in Japanese, "I can pass you off as my half-sister." Karen looked at him in surprise, "I feel responsible for what happened. Those solders, they were looking for me. If I wasn't in that area before the invasion it would never have happened."

"It wasn't your fault though…you saved me already…I can't," Karen said, feeling guilty that Lelouch was taking so much of this onto himself.

"I said you're coming with me," Lelouch said crossing his arms and looking at her, "It'll be better to just swallow your pride for now."

"For now?" Karen asked.

"For now. But you'll need a Britannian name…Kallen Lamperouge should do," Lelouch said as he began walking forward, "Just act traumatized, I can do the talking for us both."

Karen looked at Lelouch surprised at how he acted again and then nodded in agreement. The two of them walked towards the Britannian Refuge line, which was exceptionally short, it wasn't long until they came to the Britannian solders expecting everybody, "Eh? A pair of kids?" one of them commented as he knelt down, he smiled and patted Lelouch's head, "The two of you have one hell of a will to live. You're certainly Britannians. Boy, you should go to the hospital tents, you need to have that eye looked at."

"Alright, mister," Lelouch said, somewhat sadly and innocently, a stark contrast from how he was acting a moment before. Leading Karen by the hand he made his way towards the hospital tents, speaking in whispered Japanese he said, "You need to be looked over too. And I need an eyepatch, I can't keep using this bandage to disguise myself."

"Then there's nothing wrong with your eye?" Karen asked him in the same whispered tone.

"Yes there is, but nothing to do with an injury. Trust me, you don't want to know,' Lelouch explained cryptically and then said, "Don't speak unless it's in English, I'll make an excuse for you not being fluent."

They reached the hospital tent and walked inside, to see several nurses and doctors walking about, a few patients here and there but overall they weren't that busy. A nurse walked over to them and knelt down to look them in the face, "So…" she began to say when she saw Lelouch's bandaged eye, "Oh dear god, when did that happen?"

"A few days ago before the invasion," Lelouch lied quickly, "It was treated but the solders up front said I should get it cleaned."

The nurse breathed a sigh of relief, "Well there's a chance for infection if the wound opened up again, but we should be able to save it…uh your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch answered and then said, "This is my little sister, Kallen Lamperouge. We…we lost our parents and the rest of our family, she…took it pretty hard, she can hardly speak."

"Oh the poor dear," the nurse said as she held out her hand to Karen, "Come with me, we'll give you a check-up, you probably need it. Doctor! This boy needs some immediate attention!"

"It's okay," Lelouch said to Karen, and then in low whispered Japanese so that only she could hear him he added, "She'll take care of anything physically wrong with you, just speak in English if you have to say something."

The nurse led Karen off to one of the beds as a doctor walked up to Lelouch, and held his hand out to him, "Come on now, we should look at that eye, we'll go to a more private bed so that we don't disturb the other patients."

Lelouch nodded his head and said, "Okay, lead the way."

"A big boy are you?" the doctor laughed, he was trying to relax Lelouch as the two walked to a curtained off bed. The doctor lifted Lelouch up and put him sitting on the edge of the bed. He got a bottle of antiseptic and a cotton swab, "Okay, lets take that off and see how things look under there." He removed the bandage and looked at Lelouch's eye and was about to say something when Lelouch spoke.

"You'll say and believe that there was no saving my eye because it had already been removed due to infection, you cleaned a cut above my eye but I require no further medical attention. You'll get me an eyepatch for my eye," Lelouch said quickly as his Geass activated and the doctor was about to object when he nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll do that," he said walking over to a medical bag and got out a medical eyepatch and then gave it to Lelouch who placed it over his eye while the doctor cleaned any blood that was on his face. "Okay, run along," the doctor said, Lelouch jumping up and running to the entrance of the tent, to wait for Karen. The doctor walked up to a free nurse and shook his head, "Nothing I could do. It's been treated and there is no infection, but it can't be saved," he whispered, "I think he knows that as well, he's just trying not to upset his sister."

Karen was soon released as well, "Okay you two, go to the largest tent in the area, they'll tell you what to do next," a nurse told them, Lelouch nodded his head and smiled.

"Okay, thanks," Lelouch said, leading Karen along towards their next location.

"Everybody, they're so nice," Karen said, genuinely surprised, "I didn't think…"

"Things on the other side probably aren't this nice," Lelouch said, interrupting her, "No, just ignore that."

About an hour later, they had been directed to a small building where they were given their own room, a building where a large number of Britannian Refuges had been directed to go. He had officially made Karen, no it was Kallen now, his little sister. Lelouch sighed, this had been the worse day of his life. He laughed inwardly, Lelouch Vi Britannia, eleventh Prince, seventeenth in line for the throne. Some prince he was, he couldn't even protect his real little sister. After Kallen had fallen asleep, Lelouch hugged his legs to his chest, and began to shake uncontrollably. All the pent up fear and despair was finally really hitting him now that he didn't have to act strong, and then there came his anger. He gritted his teeth and glared out at the wall in front of him, he wouldn't forgive his father for what happened. "You believe the weak are food for the strong," Lelouch said to himself, but directed at his father back in the Britannian Homeland, "Very well, father, I'll show you just what you believe in. I'll become the ravenous wolf you believe everybody should be, and I'll devour you. I'll tear you apart, rip you to shreds. I'll show you the power in my left eye, and then I'll destroy you. I won't forgive you for this."

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. This fic is just an idea I had I wanted to do to see how I liked it. Suffice it to say, this fic will be a bit darker than "Prince or Zero" which despite recent chapters has been fairly upbeat. The idea started as "What would happen if Lelouch had received the Geass as a child like Mao received his?" and then I got the idea "How would his personality change if Nunnally had died in the invasion of Japan?" I tossed both of them into the same fic because the two would work so well together. Why did I have Lelouch make Kallen his sister? Because I thought it would be interesting and I want to see how her character would change as well with that plot twist, losing her mother and brother as a child as well. What's my justification for why he would do that? Well quite simply, he latched onto her because she would remind him of Nunnally and then there is his own sense of responsibility for what happened to her.

At any rate, the next chapter or two will be set when they were children, then we'll skip to the time period of the story proper.

Now onto my questions, why do I ask questions? Because it promotes reviews, making it easier for people to figure out something to say about the fic.

1) What do you think of this idea for a fic?

2) Suzaku is a good deal different than he is in Canon already, like the change or not?

And that's all, now press the review button before Lelouch Geasses you.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	2. Duke

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did…damn do these get hard to come up with something clever after a while

Stats: Reviews 22, 390 hits, 3 c2s, 18 favs, and 19 alerts (Well that was fast)

* * *

The next day, Lelouch was exploring the refuge camp, listening in on the various conversations while he let Kallen rest at their temporary lodging. Lelouch had managed to formulate the beginnings of his plan, but to begin it he would need to get a foster parent for the two of them. A noble would be required, someone with access to a decent amount of money, preferably someone who was currently single. "Hey did you hear? Duke Cassius was amongst those who was in Japan during the invasion," a solder was gossiping with another, "They say he lost his family in the attack and was lucky to survive himself."

"Duke Cassius?" the solder's buddy asked, Lelouch smirking as he took up a position nearby to listen in.

"You don't know? He's the foremost weapon developer in Britannia, he's responsible for the creation of the Chaos Grenade Knightmare Equipment, one of the weapons that utterly destroyed the opposition here," the first solder said, "He's a legend now because of that."

"Really? I heard about that, my bro's one of the pilots for those Glasgow things, he said that grenade saved his life more than a few times during the attack. I oughta go thank that guy, where is he?" the second solder asked, Lelouch barely containing his urge to say 'bingo.'

"I heard he was down by the mess tent," and that was all Lelouch had to hear before he walked off towards his destination.

"Duke, weapons developer, I swear, this couldn't be more perfect if this was a story and I was writing it," Lelouch mused to himself, and then rubbed his left eye, the eyepatch got rather itchy after a while, "I'll just have to get used to it."

It didn't take him long to reach the mess tent and see the person in question, a middle-aged man dressed in fine attire. And as luck would have it he was playing chess against a green haired man, "Well Gottwald, looks like you've lost this round quite well," he said as he moved a bishop into place, "Checkmate."

"Bwahahaha! That's Cassius for you, always showing us commanders up!" an old balding and rather rotund officer, who by his stripes and stars was a brigadier general, laughed out, "Gottwald a rookie commander like you didn't stand a chance."

"Now Bartley, don't sound too confident, he did about as well as you do," the duke said, setting the pieces back to their original position while the man known as Gottwald got up, "So any other challengers? I've got plenty of time and a lot I'd rather not think about." Lelouch waited a bit to see if anybody else would step forward, "Come now, no one else?"

Lelouch then walked forward and sat down in front of the duke, "I'll play you mister," Lelouch said, putting on a show of being an innocent little kid.

When he spoke up, he surprised everybody in the room, "Oh, a kid? You sure you want to?" Cassius asked with a smile as more than a few solders started chuckling, "I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to," Lelouch said taking the white side and moving his pawn in a-2 forward two spaces.

"Heh, okay kid," Cassius replied moving his king's pawn forward one space, Lelouch responding by doing the same, which Cassius responded to by moving his queen to where his king's pawn was. Lelouch only smiled at Cassius' move, then moved his pawn in c-2 up one. "Not bad, you're pretty good," Cassius responded analyzing Lelouch's moves, "The first move, moving your rook pawn up like that, something amateurs do a lot, but you did it to control that side of the board, I can't take that pawn now, and I can't just casually move a piece in that general area now." Cassius then moved his pawn in b-7 up two spaces.

"Sacrificing a piece?" Lelouch asked casually, "Letting me get my rook free?" Lelouch then moved his bishop to take the pawn, "No thanks, my rook and pawn will stay where they are for now." The game continued for quite sometime, until it came down to the end of the game, "Chechmate," Lelouch declared as he moved his king out from in front of his rook, allowing it a direct line of attack against Cassius' king.

"He actually beat him, I've never seen Cassius lose before," Bartley said, adjusting the pair of glasses he had on.

Cassius clapped his hands, "Splendid, absolutely splendid," Cassius said looking at Lelouch with curiosity now, "I must know, where are you parents? I've got to commend them for raising such a splendid son."

"They're dead," Lelouch said, somewhat sadly, "Died in the invasion."

"…Oh dear, I didn't mean to…" Cassius stuttered at that, and taking note of Lelouch's eyepatch, "Say, what's your name?"

"Lelouch," Lelouch began to say, getting Gottwald's attention, and then he finished, "Lamperouge."

"Well then, Lelouch Lamperouge, I lost my son and wife in the invasion as well. What do you say if I adopt you?" Cassius suggested, surprising Lelouch.

In the back of his mind Lelouch was dancing for joy, he didn't even have to use his Geass to get this far. This was too perfect, play the part of the downtrodden little boy genius in front of the noble to provide an excuse as to why he would adopt you, only now it was the reason he was being adopted. Lelouch composed himself and asked, "Would you adopt my little sister too?"

"Of course, the more the merrier," Cassius said, "So would you like that?"

"Can I go talk to her about it? She's still…pretty traumatized by everything that's happened, I don't want to drop this on her out of the blue," Lelouch said, playing the part of the concerned brother now.

"Of course, I'll be here," Cassius said with a nod of his head, "A bright boy like you Lelouch deserves the best."

Lelouch ran out of the mess tent and then out of view, and then listened to see if he could hear anything of interest, "Duke Cassius, are you certain, I mean he could be nothing more than the child of a commoner," he heard Bartley object.

"A boy that intelligent and cunning? Of course, with my son dead I need a suitable heir," Cassius responded.

"Cunning?" Gottwald asked.

"Yes, you could tell he was acting if you were paying attention, except about that part about him being an orphan and his sister most likely. His loyalty is clear, he wants to provide his sister with the best, a good big brother. And that is what will make him easy to control. Normally someone that cunning would likely be dangerous. But with that Achilles Heel I'll have the perfect heir and the perfect vice-president for my company," Cassius said, while Lelouch walked off, smiling, the plan was working, he knew there would be an added benefit to adopt Kallen as his sister.

Lelouch returned to their room where Kallen was sitting in bed, hugging her knees to her chest, "I'm back," he said in Japanese once he closed the door, a smile on his face, "Good news too depending on how you look at it."

"Good news?" Kallen asked, looking at Lelouch curiously, "You were out doing something?"

"Indeed, I was securing a foster parent," Lelouch said with a cunning smirk, "It was surprisingly easy."

"But…I don't…"

"Listen, Kallen, we need to survive, that's all we need to do for now," he walked closer to her and continued, "It'll only be for a few years. I can promise you that."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked, looking up at Lelouch, who was only smirking, a plan glimmering in his eyes.

"Oh don't you worry about it. Just leave it all to me," Lelouch said, "Oh by the way, I should have mentioned, he's a Duke."

"Eh?" Kallen said in surprise, Lelouch's sudden little reveal astonishing her.

Lelouch plopping down right next to her and said, "I don't settle for second best. I go for the best."

Four years and many months later, "Thank you for coming," Lelouch said solemnly to an elderly couple. He was wearing a tuxedo, standing beside a grave in the noble's graveyard. In the past four years he had grown quite a bit bigger, having gotten a new eyepatch for himself that looked far more dignified. His hair had been bleached white and he was now sporting a scar that went up and down from under his eyepatch. It genuinely looked like his eye had been cut out by something now. But underneath the eyepatch, his demonic Geass eye was still glowing brightly, brighter than before in fact. The only reason it could not be seen was due to the heavy black eyepatch he was wearing.

"Your highness," someone said further down the line, Lelouch's attention being brought to a blonde-haired man in royal dress walking up, ignoring the rather lengthy line, and stopping before Lelouch, "I'm Clovis La Britannia, I'm sorry for your loss," the man said grasping Lelouch's hand, "Your father, was a good friend of mine."

"Thank you, your highness, it's an honor for you to be here, my father, would have been happy to have you here," Lelouch said, bowing in respect, and smiled inwardly, Clovis didn't recognize him, his disguise worked perfectly, he no longer looked like Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"No need for that…Duke Lamperouge," Clovis said with a smile, "It's funny, I always wondered why he never changed your last name to his. Well I suppose I'll never know now."

The funeral went on without much out of the ordinary, Kallen standing there besides Lelouch the entire time, looking suitably depressed throughout. While Lelouch on the other hand looked like he was trying not to cry. After the funeral service, Lelouch could hear random gossip, some of the other nobles thought he had something to do with Cassius' death. While others defended him, citing that no trace of him or anybody else could be found anywhere near the site of Cassius' suicide, the suicide note he left leaving nothing to the imagination for his reasoning, the depression and loneliness of losing his first family never having healed even with his adopted second family. Lelouch only gave a weak smile when asked if such talk was depressing him, responding that it was fine and to let them talk, to truth had been revealed already and the talk of untrusting nobles meant nothing to him. After everything was said and done, Lelouch and Kallen began the drive home, being driven home in a limousine, "Nii-san," Kallen began, "This all really happened didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," Lelouch responded, looking out the windows of the car at the still being constructed Britannina Settlement over old Tokyo.

"It's funny, four years, we went from being orphans to nobles in that time, and you went from being an orphan to a duke," Kallen mused, looking out the window as well, "I would never have imagined, imagined any of this was possible back then, crying over my mother and brother."

"I did, I saw that it would happen one day, but I didn't think this soon," Lelouch responded, then with a chuckle he added, "Its funny, I've lost a lot. But gained a lot as well."

"Nii-san, you didn't have anything to do with it did you? Cassius' death," Kallen asked.

"Only if I could somehow order him to commit suicide," Lelouch answered truthfully, "I could have had no other hand in it."

"I suppose you're right, it would have been impossible for you," Kallen replied, feeling a little better now, "Say, nii-san, don't you think Japan is in a sad state?"

"I would say so," Lelouch responded, "The Honorary Britannian system, the Number system, the ghettos and settlement. Everything could be so much better."

"If you could do something about it, would you?" Kallen continued, like she was asking him for some profound answer.

"I suppose I would. But it's impossible to do such a thing with mere money, even violence would only get you so far, it would require someone to successfully change Britannia somehow. Either from the outside or from the inside," Lelouch answered, not really paying attention to Kallen, whose eyes were gleaming with conviction now.

"Thanks nii-san," she said happily.

"You're welcome…just promise me you won't do anything dangerous," Lelouch said.

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. It's no secret what happened with Cassius so I won't even bother asking. This Lelouch is certainly a good deal nastier than the canon one, I was surprised when I figured out what he'd do. Overall, this chapter was pretty hard to write, I was drawing a blank for ideas so this wasn't my best chapter ever. Well then, next chapter we'll be skipping to the start of the normal Code Geass timeline. Now onto the questions…

1) In case you can't tell, this Geass is a bit more evolved than the current canon one. So what do you think I've added? (No, not multiple uses. That's just cheap)

2) What do you think of this Lelouch's changed look? To those who know a bit about the history behind Code Geass you'd recognize that I went with Lelouch's original hair color for now (Yep, originally he was going to have white hair).

3) Why do you think Kallen was asking those questions at the end there?

And that's all, now press that review button before I do a DBZ ripoff in the next chess game.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	3. Bristol

Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass, if I did we'd have a dead Rolo on our hands already.

Stats: 49 reviews (23 last chapter), 1342 hits (468 last chapter), 4 c2s, 33 favorites, and 38 alerts

* * *

The year 2017 of the Britannian Ascension Calender, at a large underground arena, a crowd of high ranking nobles and military officers had gathered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, nobles and solders alike. I present to you, the WFF-Zero-One, the Bristol Heavy Assault Knightmare Frame," Lelouch said from the highest seats, having matured into a very imposing young man, not for physical stature but for bearing, his white hair having been allowed to grow out slightly and was well kept, and his eyepatch and scar making him look like a war veteran. Alongside him were other high ranked nobles as well as Clovis La Britannia. From the center of the arena below them arose an incredibly large frame, larger than both the Sutherland and Gloucester units. A blue frame with arm mounted heavy bazookas, gigantic Landspinners, and Slash Harken a few sizes larger than normal. "The Bristol is one of my Lamperouge Industries latest designs for Knightmares, exceeding the Sutherland and Gloucester in firepower, speed, and durability. Forsaking traditional notions of fast and agile frames for combat, the Bristol is a Seventh Generation frame devoted to domination tactics," Lelouch advertised the frame below as several Sutherland came into the arena carrying their usual equipment.

The Sutherland opened fire on the new frame, the Bristol, quickly picking up a cloud of dust as they lay into it, "The Bristol features a new alloy designed for greater durability and lighter weight compared to the earliest attempts to use genuine metal in Knightmare Frames. While still considerably lighter than if it was made with the same armor placed on tanks. The Bristol weighs three times that of a Sutherland or Gloucester…" Lelouch continued, and as the dust settled it was revealed that the Bristol had received only superficial damage, "But well worth it considering the amount of concentrated weapon fire it can take."

Then the Bristol and Sutherland began racing about the arena, "In terms of speed, the Bristol is superior to the Sutherland in performance despite its weight. But it does lose in agility and terrain range it may move in. While normal Knightmares are capable of traveling over loose terrain such as sand and capable of moving across weak and unstable terrain easily, the Bristol proves too heavy for such things. Sinking in material like sand and crushing weak terrain underneath itself and falling through," Lelouch admitted as several targets appeared in the Arena, large boulders, "However the Bristol doesn't need to fill such roles in combat. Because it truly excels in its role." The Bristol then fired it's arm mounted bazookas at the boulders, decimating them easily with exceptionally large cannonballs, "It possesses two of the largest Knightmare mounted armaments in the world, capable of firing them on the run and with little worry of recoil."

"Very impressive," Clovis commented, clapping while watching the continued display, "But how much punishment can it take?"

"A group of these could defeat this building's defenses within thirty minutes while suffering few casualties," Lelouch explained in very concise terms, "This of course assumes they have nothing else to worry about, begin the assault undamaged, and they have pilots that can handle them."

"I see, what about other situations?" Major General Bradley asked, having been promoted a few times over the years.

"We've tested the Bristol in avalanche and collapsing building conditions. They take damage but are capable of continuing afterwards," Lelouch answered almost immediately, he was prepared for that question, "The Bristol is the strongest Heavy Assault Frame in existence."

"Very impressive indeed, it will make a fine addition to the Military," Clovis said with a smile, "Well done Duke Lamperouge, your father would be proud."

"Thank you, your majesty," Lelouch said bowing, his right hand over his heart as he did so. Then an earl stood up, wearing a white lab coat.

Lelouch sat down as the man introduced himself, "As some of you may know, I am Lloyd Asplund, I'm here today to present to you the Z Zero One Lancelot, my seventh generation frame."

Ten minutes and Lloyd's Lancelot, a white frame that boasted the traditional view of fast and speedy Knightmares with all manner of new equipment had the crowd wowed. Lelouch was not amused, his frame was being outperformed, after Lloyd's presentation he asked for questions, Lelouch was the first to speak, "Given the shields your Lancelot possesses, it is certainly a durable unit. But I wonder, do they have any weaknesses?"

"I suppose, as of now the current technology only allows a defense in one direction and unlike your Bristol it can't take much punishment. Without those shields the Lancelot would not last long under heavy firepower. And the Lancelot is admittedly incapable of wielding base assault equipment due to its light frame. The Lancelot fills the traditional road of the Knightmare on the field of combat, taking out the opposition and leaving base attack to more traditional units for the job," Lloyd answered, fully admitting to the Lancelot's weaknesses, "And the Lancelot is only a prototype, it's capabilities are the maximum for the basic design for this generation of frame. It would take an ace to bring out its capabilities."

Lelouch smirked, a frame that only aces could handle made the Lancelot's military use far more limited than his general issue Bristol. And reminding the nobles of that kept his earlier success a success instead of a lackluster performance. Lloyd was certainly a genius, but was very limited in the savvy department. The rest of the weapons demonstrations were rather lackluster, and not very interesting, providing very little real advancement and thus considered part of the sixth and lost generation of frames. His Heavy Assault Frame Technology and Lloyd's Particle technology were the highlights of the demonstrations. Lelouch was escorted out of the government facility like everybody else, to avoid letting too much information slip apparently. He got in a waiting limousine for him and sighed, leaning back now, sighing he looked out the window, "A little over two years now, heh, things have turned out rather nicely since then."

"Sir?" an elderly driver asked Lelouch, the partition between the driving compartment and the passenger compartment having been left down.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over," Lelouch answered nonchalantly, then asked, "Is my chess match still on for later?"

"Yes sir, your opponent called the house earlier to confirm the time," the driver replied, "Do you plan on playing with this one?"

"Oh yes, I'm bored and I got upstaged by that damnable Pudding Earl. I need someone to take it out on," Lelouch said with a smirk, an almost feral one in fact.

Two hours later at Lelouch's manor, Lelouch was sitting comfortably in a large chair before an older noble, who was looking quite distressed. A chessboard was placed between them and while at a glance Lelouch looked like he was at a disadvantage, but his opponent apparently knew better. Lelouch controlled the entire board, no matter where his opponent would move next he was about to begin to take every one of his pieces. "Master Lelouch, Mistress Kallen has returned home and has brought some friends with her. Do you wish for me to ensure your privacy?" a butler asked walking into the room, breaking the dead silence of Lelouch's opponent panicked contemplation.

"No need, this will be over soon enough," Lelouch answered, smirking at his opponent, bridging his fingers and waiting for him to make his move, "But tell them they should remain quiet if they come in, I don't want to give my guest an excuse for a sloppy move."

Ad the butler left his opponent suddenly looked elated as he saw a move that he thought could wrest control of the board from Lelouch. Lelouch smirked, "Not bad," he commented, Kallen walking into the room with two other girls, "But you shouldn't be so cocky." With that Lelouch moved a piece, "Check," he said, "And mate next turn."

His opponent looked at the board, and then bowed his head in defeat, tipping his king over on its side, "I admit defeat."

"That's too bad Kallen, your brother lost," one of her friends said, a well-endowed blonde. Lelouch chuckled at that, it was true he looked pretty old with his eyepatch, scar, and his white hair. Between him and his opponent he looked like the older one.

"No he didn't, Millay," Kallen corrected her friend as she walked over to Lelouch, "Gambling again?"

"I do need some entertainment," Lelouch defended himself while standing up, and then embraced Kallen in a hug, "Have a good day?"

After parting Kallen answered, "Yes, I joined the Student Council today, let me introduce you, this is Millay Ashford," she said indicating the blonde, and then motioning at the other girl she brought a red head, "And this is Shirley Fenette."

"A pleasure to meet you two," Lelouch said with a small smile and a nod of his head, then to his opponent he said, "Keep your bet, I wasn't interested in the money. I'll have my butler show you out."

"Right away sir," the Butler said stepping out of nowhere with a small bow, surprising everybody but Lelouch and Kallen, obviously used to him being able to do that.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Duke Lamperouge," Millay said while composing herself with a bow of her head, "I'm sorry I mistook you earlier."

"It's fine, I know I look a good bit older than I am. I had a rough childhood, I got caught in the invasion and had shrapnel tear my eye out. Rather painful as you can probably guess," Lelouch answered and then motioned in, "Please come and sit. It's not often Kallen brings guests home with her."

They walked in and sat in one of the chairs in the lounge, while Kallen got Lelouch's attention and asked, "So how did the demonstration go today?"

"Got upstaged by the Pudding Earl. He brought out a seventh gen as well, an improvement on the speed and agility instead of durability and power like mine," Lelouch answered nonchalantly, "I came out ahead though, mine's ready for mass production and can be handled by the average pilot."

"So that's what your family does, you're knightmare developers?" Millay asked, Shirley acting slightly nervious.

"I turned the family industry towards that when I took over as head after our step-father died," Lelouch answered, "Before the business was only weapon's development."

"So what can you tell us?" Millay asked, "My family was also in Frame production for a while."

"Not much, the details are classified for now, but the new frame is named 'Bristol' and is designed to be a heavy assault frame. They should be hitting the field within the next couple of months," Lelouch answered, and then looked at Millay more closely, "Ah yes, I knew I heard of the Ashfords before the Academy. The last frame you developed was called the Ganymede correct?"

"Exactly, after we lost our main test pilot and the Yggdrasil Drive was created we weren't able to generate the money or support anymore," Millay said, the conversation carrying on for quite sometime.

A few hours later, Shirley and Millay were saying goodbye to Kallen outside the manor, "Shirley you were awfully quiet the whole time," Millay scolded, and then with an almost feline smile said, "Were you stunned at the rugged good looks of Kallen's brother?"

Both Kallen and Shirley reacted in embarrassment to that, though perhaps for different reasons, Shirley hastily answering, "No, no, no. I was just nervious. I mean he is called the Devil Duke, I was expecting, someone a lot scarier," then looking at Kallen, Shirley quickly added, "He certainly looks pretty scary, but he's really nice. I was just surprised that someone with his reputation was like that."

Kallen sighed in relief, Millay hadn't noticed her own embarrassment considering how she was currently homing in on Shirley, "It's okay. Lelouch can be pretty scary at times and he does own the main producer of military equipment in Area Eleven. He has kinda earned the reputation."

"And he's earned the reputation of being one of the most eligible bachelors in Area Eleven too," Millay commented stroking her chin, "Intelligent, rugged good looks, a successful company, the highest of the high amongst the nobility being a Duke, with a daring and energetic personality, and he's only seventeen too. He's considered the number one, even over Prince Clovis."

"Ah…How do you know this?" Kallen asked, a little surprised by that fact.

* * *

And that's where I'll end things for this chapter. This chapter was pretty hard, me not having a good soundtrack to write this fic makes it harder to do anything. But I'm working on it.

And yes, I know it's supposed to be "Milly" in English, but the Japanese can very well say that in their own language no problem whatsoever so there's no excuse for pronouncing it as Millay when it's supposed to be Milly. Thus I shall keep it as Millay.

Now onto those questions.

1) What do you think of the Bristol Knightmare Frame? And yes, the "WFF" in "WFF-01" does mean something, go ahead and take a guess what it means. I'll give you a clue, it is a reference to another anime.

2) Now why do you think Millay just knew that off the top of her head? Yeah, this one is kinda rhetorical, but great fodder for some speculation.

And that's that, now press that review button before Lelouch sicks the Bristol on you.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	4. Niisan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, if I did I wouldn't be getting free advertisement

Stats: 76 reviews (26 last chapter), 2898 hits (673 last chapter), 4 c2s, 49 favs, and 45 alerts.

* * *

Lelouch's latest chess opponent was at a loss, he hadn't even seen it coming, the complete and utter loss he just experienced. Lelouch sat there, confidently staring at his opponent. The noble hung his head in defeat and said, "You win," knocking his king over in submission.

"Then you know where to deposit the bet," Lelouch stated, standing up, picking up a coat he had placed over the back of his chair and walked out. He sighed as he took the elevator down to the ground floor of the large hotel he had been playing in. Walking outside he sighed, "So boring, are there no challenges to be had?"

Then he heard the running of a pair of feet, coming towards him. Another awkward noble girl coming to propose to him most likely, turning around he prepared to give the same tired old speech, when he noticed it was anything but some noble girl. "Hello there, you're the Devil Duke, Lelouch Lamperouge aren't you?" a blue haired young man in a school uniform asked, he held his hand out and introduced himself, "I'm Rivalz Cardemonde, I'm a big fan of yours. I saw your final match in the Area Eleven Chess Tournament last month. I loved how you checkmated that guy with a pawn."

Lelouch chuckled, "It wasn't much, he wasn't that good."

"Nonsense, you're just that much better than everybody," Rivalz praised Lelouch when a familiar person came into view.

"Oy! Rivalz hurry up or we'll be late for the match…" Kallen said walking around a corner, and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Lelouch, "Uh…Nii-san…I uh…"

Lelouch smirked, "Oh? A match?" he asked, making it sound like a double entendre.

Both of them immediately panicked and said in perfect unison, "No-no, it's not like that. We just know each other from the council, and…" both of them cutting short when they realized they were speaking in unison.

"Just don't bet anything you can't pay," Lelouch said, having had his fun, then to Rivalz he said while leaning in to whisper, "Oh and if there is anything going on. Well believe me when I say you'll be sorry if it ends badly." With a smile he patted Rivalz on the back and said louder, "Wakarimasuka?

Rivalz looked lost for a second, when Kallen rescued him, "Not sure what he said before that, but he's asking if you understand him."

"Oh, uh, yes sir," Rivalz immediately said.

"Heh, I'm no sir, I am only seventeen," Lelouch said as he turned and started walking towards a motorcycle, a rather large one.

Rivalz gawked when he saw the motorcycle, "That's an Edinburgh Nineteen Eighty Three Viper. Those are hard to come by…"

Lelouch unlocked it from the parking space and got on it, "Indeed, if you're going to ride a motorcycle around, do it in style," Lelouch said with a smirk, and then drove off.

No more than an hour and a half later, Lelouch was standing in the Shinjuku Ghetto, in the command room of the Britannian forces alongside Clovis La Britannia and Bartley Asprius, both of whom were panicking. "Lamperouge!" Clovis yelled at the Duke, "Could the Bristols do it?"

"Possibly," Lelouch said, thinking about the unusual circumstances of the battle, how there was this one unit that kept vanishing and then all the stolen Sutherlands, "Only one way to find out."

"Bartley! Have the Bristol launch!" Clovis ordered and then turned to Lelouch, "Direct them, you've noticed the pattern haven't you?"

Lelouch walked forward to the command desk, with a smirk and answered, "Naturally. I'm surprised you haven't my prince, but I suppose you are used to the honorable tactics of soldiers, not the dishonorable and dirty tactics terrorists use so one can hardly blame you."

"Yes, yes of course that's it," Clovis said, relaxing, "So, Devil Duke, can you do it?"

"Launch Lloyd's toy while we're at it, we'll have it hunt the unknown factor. Speed will be the factor that wins that fight," Lelouch suggested, Clovis nodding his head in permission, "Well you hear him, Pudding Earl, launch your little toy, you have a pilot for it right?"

"Please," Lloyd said dramatically, his face appearing on the main monitor in the room, "Call it the Lancelot, Duke Lamperouge."

"Fine then, launch the Lancelot," Lelouch said and then opened a channel to a special unit, "Launch the Bristols!"

Outside the mobile command fortress of the Britannian army, three giant frames flew off from a convoy of three trailers from the left of the command fortress. Three Bristol heavy assault frames, "Oh this is more like it!" a green-haired man laughed out from inside the lead frame, "These things are incredible!"

"Lord Gottwald, calm yourself and watch the readout to make sure you don't go over weak terrain," Lelouch's voice came over the radio, "The Bristol is powerful, but it's also heavy."

From the right of the mobile command fortress, a white frame, less bulky than even the Sutherland, shot out. The Lancelot, and it quickly overtook the Bristols. "Cocky punk," Jeremiah commented watching the impressive speed of the heavy frame quickly outdone by the smaller machines.

"Lancelot, this is Duke Lelouch Lamperouge and I'll be your commander for this deployment. Got a ping on the unknown, three hundred meters to your right, be quick or we'll lose it," Lelouch transmitted to the pilot, who made a surprised noise.

"Yes sir, moving off to take care of it," the pilot responded, a Japanese accent to his voice.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that and then asked, "Omae wa nipponjin desuka?"

"…Hai," the pilot responded.

"Heh, then I'll expect more out of you, prove you deserve to be a knight and be in that machine," Lelouch stated.

At the Lancelot's location, it suddenly came face to face with a Sutherland, which then completely vanished. "Located the enemy unknown, Sutherland frame, and it somehow disappeared. Probably using some sort of custom tech," the Lancelot's pilot reported, and then it suddenly got peppered from the side with weapon's fire, yet there was no Knightmare to be seen. It wasn't very effective, being blocked by the Lancelot's shields. "And the pilot is good."

The fight went on like that for a while, the Lancelot blocking the attacks as they seemed to come from nowhere. Elsewhere Jeremiah Gottwald was charging down a long road towards a group of Sutherland, bringing both of the giant bazookas to bear against the Sutherlands Jeremiah exclaimed over an open channel, "I am Jeremiah Gottwald you filthy terrorists! Feel the wrath of the Bristol!" And he opened fire, tearing through the cover the Sutherland were hiding behind and destroying the Sutherland themselves in one simple shot for each one. The Sutherland opened fire with their anti-knightmare rifles on him as he aimed for the next shot, the bullets bouncing off of the Bristol's armor harmlessly. "Is that all you have?" Jeremiah asked, running through the defensive line while punching through a Sutherland while doing so. He then spun around and backhanded another Sutherland, smashing through the cockpit and instantly killing the pilot inside.

Inside the mobile command fortress, Clovis was sitting back, far more comfortably now, watching as the Bristol units on the screen had split up and were tearing through enemy forces, "Excellently done Duke Lamperouge. Both your command and the production of the Bristol, those are truly fearsome Knightmares."

Lelouch turned around and bowed, "You flatter me too much your majesty," he said with a smirk, "Normal weapons do very little to the Bristol, but from what I've heard from Earl Asplund, he's developing a weapon that would be very effective against it, and anything else for that matter."

"Well this is irksome," Clovis sighed, "I've incurred an unwanted debt from my older brother by deploying the Lancelot."

"You majesty, the debt is considerably smaller than it would be had the Bristol not been ready. It is hardly something that would inconvenience you," Lelouch consoled Schneizel.

"This is the Lancelot, the unknown Sutherland vanished completely, it's given up on attacking me it would appear," the Lancelot's pilot reported.

"Very well, prepare to…" Lelouch began to say when a strange sense occurred, it was brief but he could sense it, a footstep that shouldn't be there. He turned around and saw it, a Soldier who should be there was holding a gun to Prince Clovis' head, "Intercept any stragglers, and continue the operation."

"Yes my lord," the pilot responded as Lelouch turned the channel off, "So when are you going to make your demands?" Lelouch asked the imposter soldier, everybody in the room turning their heads to see the situation, even Clovis hadn't noticed until then, and he was spooked.

"Call off the massacre," the soldier said, it was a woman and she was masking her voice, "And everybody but you and Clovis will be leaving this room."

"You heard the woman," Lelouch said looking at the various people, "I'll do what I can. But I don't expect to make it out of this alive, or at least conscious."

A portly man who was decorated at a General made the motions to tell everybody to leave and then to Lelouch he said, "Good luck," before leaving himself.

Clovis gave the order for a ceasefire and to help any survivors regardless of race. Then Lelouch turned the entire room off except for cameras monitoring every direction around the room to make sure no one could listen in. "Okay, we've followed your commands thus far, what next?" Lelouch asked, taking control of the negotiations, the far more timid Clovis somewhat relieved. The imposter soldier removed her helmet, causing Lelouch a good deal of surprise, "Kallen?"

"Nii-san, why are you participating in this tragedy?" Kallen asked, still pointing the gun at Clovis, "I thought you were…" Lelouch began chuckling, this situation was too perfect, "What's so funny?"

"Tell me Kallen, did you meet her?" Lelouch asked walking forward, "The green haired woman?"

"What…you know of her?" Clovis demanded looking at Lelouch now.

"Yes I did," Kallen responded, "Answer my question nii-san."

Lelouch smirked viciously in response, "Then you have it too, Geass," he said, surprising Kallen with the 'too' part of his statement. Flipping his eyepatch to reveal his eye, which to Clovis' and Kallen's surprise was completely intact, while keeping the eye closed. And then slowly opened it, an infernal red light filling the darkened room.

"What in the world…" Clovis asked staring almost as if in a trance at Lelouch's left eye, and then Lelouch returned the eyepatch to covering his eye.

"Geass, the Power of the King," Lelouch said with a smile as he walked forward, "You had no idea what you had with that woman did you, Clovis?"

"Nii-san! Answer me!" Kallen roared pointing the gun at Lelouch now.

"To get close to him," Lelouch answered Kallen, a feral look to his other eye when he looked back at Clovis, "To get closer to the Royal Family…Kallen, what is your Geass?"

Kallen stopped for a moment and then said, "Absolute Camouflage. What is yours, nii-san?"

"Absolute Obedience," Lelouch said, enunciating every syllable of 'obedience.' Lelouch stood before Clovis, looking down at him, Clovis trying to push himself further away in his throne, "Tell me Clovis, you've never recognized me before, but do you now?"

Clovis looked up at Lelouch, trying to figure it out, knowing he should by the way Lelouch said it. Then his eyes went wide, "Oh god…no, you're supposed to be dead, they found her body, you couldn't have escaped notice…"

"Oh indeed, if I didn't possess this power I would have been noticed," Lelouch said and then to Kallen he said, "Get behind me, I don't want you caught in my power."

Kallen was stunned that her nii-san, the boy who rescued her all those years ago and adopted her, had some history with someone like the Royal Family. She did as he said though, walking behind him as Lelouch flipped his eyepatch open again, "No…Lelouch, we're family aren't we?" Clovis said, more scared of his left eye than he was of the gun in Kallen's hands.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, order you Clovis La Britannia to answer my questions truthfully and to the best of your ability to answer them," Lelouch ordered as his Geass activated.

Clovis visibly shuddered as Lelouch's Geass hit, and then hung his head down and said, "Yes…of course."

"Nii-san is…Lelouch Vi Britannia? You're related to…" Kallen said, raising her gun again at him.

"My cursed blood, yes I have that man's cursed blood in me," Lelouch said as he looked down at Clovis, "Who killed my mother?"

Lelouch's question startled Kallen, dropping her gun, however it didn't fire when it hit the ground. The safety was still on. "I…don't know," Clovis responded.

"Then who would?" Lelouch demanded.

"Second Prince Schneizel, and Second Princess Cornelia. They would know," Clovis answered him.

"Was it father who ordered the invasion? Why?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, he said, that was the entire reason you were sent here with Nunnally. To act as political hostages while he prepared the invasion. The plan went flawlessly, no one saw it coming," Clovis said and then Lelouch released Clovis from the Geass, flipping his eyepatch back over his eye.

Clovis immediately slumped down in his throne after being released from the Geass. "Good, so what will it be Kallen?" Lelouch asked turning to her, "Kill him, kill me? Kill us both? Let one of live? Let both of us live?"

"I…can't let him live, he has to die, he'll…" Kallen began to say when Lelouch only laughed in response, "What is so…"

"He'll be lucky if he remembers what he had for breakfast today. As it is now, depending on how hard I desire to hit someone, I can make them forget an entire days worth of events," Lelouch said with a smirk, "My Geass can deal heavy damage to someone's brain when used. Unless I desire to hit them with it lightly. I can reactivate a Geass I've placed on someone at command as well. He could prove useful if we let him live, that is if you choose to let me live as well."

Kallen, lowered he gun and then said, "Of course…I will, but I want to talk to you later okay?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and said, "I expected as much. Well then, use me as a hostage to get us out of here. I'd look suspicious otherwise, and make sure you cover up again. Can't go revealing your identity now."

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter, the Bristol saw some real action, and we got through the Shinjuku incident. Well without further ado, onto the questions…

1) What do you think of the custom Geass I gave Kallen? Does it fit her?

2) Yeah, the above are the only two changes I've made to Lelouch's Geass. He can hit someone with it harder to make them forget more prior to him using it and he can reactivate a Geass. What do you think of those changes?

3) How well do you think I handled that last scene with Kallen learning who her nii-san really is?

And that's all, now press that review button before the Devil Duke uses a full power Geass on you.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	5. Geass Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did Clovis would have lasted another episode.

Stats: 108 reviews (28 last chapter), 4667 hits (683 last chapter), 7 c2s, 65 favs, and 61 alerts

* * *

"And finally, Duke Lelouch Lamperouge declined to provide details on the incident himself, saying that he was just lucky he was able to save both himself and Prince Clovis La Britannia," A reporter said on the television as Lelouch turned it off, hearing light footsteps enter the room as the door shut.

Looking at the door he saw nothing, yet he also noticed that it was hard to make out any details on the door. "I see, that's how it works," Lelouch said with a smirk, Kallen turning her Geass off when Lelouch said that.

"I want to talk about it, even if you wanted to get close to him, why were you…" Kallen began and then stopped, what Lelouch had said only now really registering in her mind, "What do you mean that's how it works?"

"Your Geass moves the blindspots in a person's vision to your location, or possibly it creates one. Either way the result is the same. Makes it so that someone has to be aware of their environment in order to know you're there," Lelouch said, sitting down in a chair, "Why was I in Shinjuku? Apparently assisting a massacre? Because I was ordered to do so. I was required to be there as the developer behind the Bristol. Neither myself nor the Bristols participated in the attack until after you and your friends began your own attack."

"…Then what's this about your name being Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Kallen demanded, staring Lelouch in the eye.

"One hundred percent true, I am a cast out prince of Britannia, thought to be dead after having been used as a political hostage to lower Japan's guard while Britannia prepared it's invasion," Lelouch answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world, Kallen taking a seat across from him, "I have no love for my former family, at least those still alive. They used me, they took advantage of me, and then they tried to have me killed. That is why Clovis was so afraid of me when I made him recognize who I was."

"Then, your bleached hair, your last name, adopting me as your sister, and the eyepatch and scar…it was all to make it so that you couldn't be recognized as Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Kallen asked, slumping in her chair.

"When I took you as my sister, it was not to hide myself…it was…a form of atonement for the hand I played in Japan's fate, and because I couldn't stand seeing you there. The idea that I could have been to one to die seven years ago and my own little sister having lived and no one helping her, that's what motivated me to do so," Lelouch answered, "Regardless, you are my sister now, I will do what I can to protect you and help you."

Kallen stayed quiet for a moment, trying to process all this information, and then said, "Your Geass, Absolute Obedience…have you used it on…"

"No, your choices have all been your own," Lelouch answered immediately, cutting her off before she finished her question, "My Geass is powerful, but it has several weaknesses. My maximum range is two hundred and seventy meters. I require eye contact with the target, anything opaque will block it and monitors and screens are safe as well, but I can send it through reflective surfaces such as mirrors. The command must be physically or mentally possible, if not possible the target will carry the order out as best as they can. The target has to be able to hear me for me to give them a command, thus to use my maximum range I must either yell or be able to speak to them over a phone or something else like that. The greatest restriction is that I can only give one command to a single person, however depending on the nature of the command, it can either automatically reactivate itself or I can forcefully reactivate it. Furthermore, after using it there can be a substantial memory loss as I said earlier."

"…That's…it sounds almost useless when you list so many weaknesses…" Kallen said, not really getting it all.

"Heh, the ability is not one to be used lightly. But I've had it for over seven years. I am, rather versed in how it works and how to use it…you have the ability as well, we have to analyze it and determine how it works, otherwise you could be in trouble when you really need to use it," Lelouch said, bridging his fingers, "That is, if you plan on using it."

"What do you mean we? After all this, I'm not sure I can…you're about to say the fact that you're letting me remember all this as reasoning why I should trust you aren't you?" Kallen asked, obviously well aware of how Lelouch thinks.

"Well, I was," Lelouch admitted point-blank, "But I could also try the fact that we're apparently both enemies of Britannia, going with the whole enemy of my enemy bit. Or I could go with the fact I'm your brother."

"…Those are…good reasons…" Kallen admitted in defeat, "But…the enemy of my enemy is merely my enemies enemy. I still don't know if I can trust your intentions."

"You saw your mother and brother shot by the Britannian military," Lelouch started, earning a glare from Kallen while he continued, "Your anger towards them is understandable. Now imagine how I felt, when I was walking with my friend outside his home, and then I hear the whistle of planes flying overhead. When I turn to look and see it drop something directly on top of his home, where my little sister, wheelchair bound and blind, was waiting for us to return. A bomb that exploded in a blazing inferno, an inferno I barely was out of range of. And then, to walk into that wreckage to try and save her, only to find her charred remains and her destroyed wheelchair. Cold and clinical precision, that is how you describe that kind of attack. It wasn't personal, it was designed to just kill Kururugi Genbu. An attack my father planned, and my sister just happened to be there. Now imagine my anger, my despair, and my outrage. Can you imagine how I feel? I was dead inside, and was dead inside for several days. My friend managed to snap me out of it in time for me to meet and save you. In time for me to plan how I could take my revenge against that man. And maybe try to make a better world where something like that would never happen again."

Kallen's glare vanished about halfway through Lelouch's story, "…but, why become what you've become then? The Devil Duke, the leading weapon's developer in Britannia?"

"Let us compare our tactics. You are attacked from the outside, but your attack was hardly anything for it to worry about, ultimately it would have been as if Britannia had accidentally dropped a hammer on its foot. My tactic, is to become a cancer, a parasite, eating away at Britannia from the inside. Though I act slower, I am ultimately fatal," Lelouch explained as he put a finger to his right eye, and then removed a contact, "It's a relief to finally be able to remove this thing."

"Wha-what?" Kallen asked in complete and total surprise, Lelouch's power was in both eyes, "Can't you turn that off?"

"No, my power is always on. I can barely hide it in my right eye with this opaque contact," Lelouch said, "I could hardly play at having two bad eyes, that would have been inconvenient."

"Opaque, how can you see?"

"Very poorly. A certain portion that the Geass never inhabits is left open for my pupil to let in light. Because the light Geass produces comes from the Iris I don't have to worry about it being noticed…It's a pain to drive with this contact," Lelouch answered, and then replaced the contact with one that had been sitting in a solution.

"…What if one of the…You used your power on them didn't you? You can reactivate a command you give somebody and…" Kallen said, figuring out why Lelouch wasn't really worried about things getting revealed.

"Indeed, 'Protect the sanctity of this room while I am in it to the best of your ability to do so,' that is the command I give any new members of the staff here," Lelouch answered without a hint of shame, "This room is the most secure room in Japan."

"Okay, but why give Britannia such powerful weapons if you plan on destroying them?"

"The Bristol is anything but the most powerful weapon I have," Lelouch said with a very sly smile, "And it's hardly like I don't know its weaknesses."

Elsewhere on the Britannian mainland, watching the report on the near assassination attempt on Clovis. Charles Di Britannia, the Emperor of Britannia, was watching with interest when Lelouch appeared on it. "Devil Duke, Lelouch Lamperouge. How interesting," the Emperor said, watching it, "Brother, did you make a contract with that man?"

A small boy with long blonde hair sitting besides Charles looked up at the screen and answered, "No Charles, I didn't…he does look like he has a Geass doesn't he? The eyepatch and how his right eye doesn't dilate. Think that woman is in Area Eleven then?"

"Possibly, but with him being at such an advanced state of Geass, I doubt it. She would have forced him to take her code by now if she knew about him. If she contracted with him then she thinks he's dead most likely," Charles guessed looking at the man, "Lelouch Lamperouge…He looks oddly familiar…don't you agree, V.V.?"

"You can't honestly be thinking that again can you?" V.V. asked through half-closed eyes, "You never found the body but he would have long since been uncovered by now if he was still alive. A DNA match would have been made a long time ago if he was indeed your lost son. Especially someone as high profile as he is."

"With Geass, he could falsify such information rather effectively…I'll have this Devil Duke investigated independently, if for nothing else, to see if he does in fact possess Geass," Charles said, getting up from his chair, "And to see if he his indeed Lelouch Vi Britannia. His disguise is perfect, white hair, a missing eye, a different last name, a noble title, all that with an audacious nature would make anybody discount the possibility that he is in fact Lelouch Vi Britannia who was declared dead."

"You're obsessive Charles," V.V. commented with a light smirk, "This isn't some work of fantasy, when a body isn't found it means there was nothing to find, not that they mysteriously vanished and are waiting for a chance to reappear."

"Fantasy is based on reality," Charles replied with a small smile, "Besides, it doesn't hurt to be cautious now does it?"

V.V. chuckled and said, "No, it certainly doesn't, very well, I'll send a Geass User to investigate it for you, that should be adequate to put your mind at ease."

"What sort of Geass do you believe it is?" Charles asked, still smiling, having gotten V.V. to agree to his almost childish demands.

"Something that requires eye contact if he's using an eye patch to hide one side of it. Which would also mean it's a powerful effect whatever it is," V.V. answered walking to the back of the room, as a strange door opened up, light pouring into the room, "If he is hiding something I'll learn what it is. Now little brother, you should go to bed, it's late."

Charles laughed and said, "Of course brother, it has been a long day."

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. A bit shorter than usual, but not much else would fit into this chapter and make sense. Well, I have nothing witty to say here so I'll just go straight to the questions…

1) Well Lelouch managed to avoid any immediate fallout with Kallen. Do you think he'll avoid any fallout in the long run?

2) Charles is suspicious, and V.V. is the voice of reason. Who do you think V.V. will find out about first? Lelouch or Kallen?

3) Do you think C.C. will recognize Lelouch when she shows up to pester Kallen? Do you think Lelouch is going to say anything when he finds out she's there?

And that's all, now press that review button before V.V. tells you to go to bed

Ciao for now

Tis has been a message from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	6. Zero Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did we'd have twice the Table-kun, and half the Nina.

Stats: 132 reviews (24 last chapter), 6901 hits (828 last chapter), 8 c2s, 77 favs, and 73 alerts

* * *

Lelouch was walking along a catwalk overlooking the factory produced and maintaining the Bristols. A smirk on his face, things were going very well for him, exceptionally well in fact. His little sister had gained a Geass and was an enemy of Britannia as well, he had gained information from Clovis and had placed a Geass on him at last, the Bristol was being mass produced now, and he came out of it all smelling like a rose. "Lord Lamperouge," a brown haired and blue eyes officer of the military said walking up to Lelouch, "I am Kewell Soresi, my superior officer is Jeremiah Gottwald of the Purist Faction. I'm here about the construction of the Bristols…"

"Yes, yes, I gather that. Get to the point," Lelouch said looking at Kewell from the side of his eye, "What is it that the Purist Faction would like?"

"Custom paint-jobs on the Bristol's delivered to our officers in the military, if only to indicate who we are. With our performance with the Bristols in the Shinjuku incident we were decided to be the group to carry out their deployment in battle," Kewell explained, handing Lelouch a board with a design on it that incorporated the Britannina symbol as its main symbol and several smaller add-ons.

Lelouch accepted it and looked at the design, "This is doable without any particularly difficult additional work. Very well I'll send this down to the painters. Who designed it?"

"I did," Kewell said simply, "It's why I was given the honor to come down and present it."

"Then you can do the honors of delivering it to them then, tell Vyse I gave the go ahead to accept this request," Lelouch said handing the design back to Kewell, and then turned to leave.

Kewell sighed, "Um, my lord, I've been compelled to ask this by the way. You're not seeing anyone are you?"

Lelouch stopped cold and looked back at Kewell through his right eye, "…dare or someone curious?"

"The latter my lord," Kewell responded, slightly regretting he had gone through with it.

"No and I'm not searching, I'm far too busy with various things to think about that sort of stuff," Lelouch answered, and then walked off this time.

"Good lord, that man is intimidating," Kewell said breathing out in relief, "How did someone that young develop that kind of personality?"

Lelouch walked into a closed off hanger, into a room with a truly gigantic Knightmare being built inside of it, nearly three times the size of a normal Knightmare, it was currently only in it's basic frame form. No armor or equipment had been added to it yet. "Ah, Lord Lamperouge," a man in your typical white labcoat said when he noticed Lelouch, "Progress is moving along very well, thanks to the information we received in the technology exchange with pudding earl we've solved multiple issues with the frame's size and weight."

"Good, explain," Lelouch said walking around the catwalk to get a better look at the machine from all angles.

"Well, solving the mobility issue we're incorporating the float system into the suit's frame. While it increases the overall energy cost of the frame it reduces the stress on the mechanical parts greatly and will allow us to use the Mark Three armor the Bristol couldn't handle. The Hadron Technology would be very useful if it was finished so we decided to not exchange information for it, but the companion technology, the VARIS is useable. We're currently developing it as this frame's main weapons. We're also taking the MVS and Luminous technologies and equipping them to the frame and additional weaponry. Using the heavy frame technology as the base, it will be the strongest frame in existence," the researcher continued his explanation, "There will be some issues in flexibility but we're solving it as we speak. Has a name for this frame been decided yet?"

Lelouch remained quiet for a moment, and then said, "Belial. That will be its name. The WF Zero Two Belial." Lelouch smirked, "Very good, the strongest frame in existence. It's only a matter of finishing it."

That night, Lelouch returned home, having completed his rounds amongst the various factories under his control, and walked into his study where Kallen was waiting for him, "I trust you have something you wish to speak to me about now?"

"Yes, it's about that frame that hit the field, the Bristol. You said it had weaknesses?" Kallen asked him.

"So you intend to fight," Lelouch stated, a light smirk on his face as he took a seat, "Amongst other things there are several weaknesses in the armor that will disable the machine, but you have to deliberately hit them in order to make it work. An important power line exists on the side of the neck, hitting it will disable the Bristol easily but it can only be hit from the front. Right below the cockpit where it meets the main body is another important power line that will cause an auto-eject if hit, but it's hard to get to. These are obvious weaknesses if you study the Knightmare enough. But they're also well guarded, meaning that even if you know where they are you aren't likely to be able to hit them without great skill or a powerful knightmare, preferably both."

"I see, and you're developing the Knightmare than can beat it," Kallen said, looking at him, "But then, my Geass could do it couldn't it?"

"Indeed, without the ability to see you or know you're coming then they'll never be able to defend against it," Lelouch said with a smirk, "Now do you want to hear my plan?"

"Yes," Kallen answered immediately, Lelouch smiling in response.

"Good,"

Atop the Britannian government headquarters, inside a replica of a palace from the mainland, Clovis La Britannia was painting a picture, a sad expression on his face as he did so. "Hello, Clovis," a voice whispered in his ear. Clovis shot his head around to see who it was, yet he couldn't see anybody, then the voice came from in front of him, "Over here."

Clovis turned his head again and standing before him was a man in a black cape, a black suit, and a strange hawk-like helmet. "Who are you?" Clovis demanded, glaring at the intruder.

"Zero," the man introduced himself, "A pleasure to meet you again, after having escaped yesterday thanks to the intervention of that man."

Clovis dropped his paintbrush, "You were the one threatening me yesterday…what did you do to me? Why can't I remember what happened?"

Zero disappeared and then reappeared behind Clovis, "Because I am a wizard," Zero said, brushing his hand along Clovis' right temple, "I can easily erase your memories, as I erased the memories of your men. I could even force you to answer any question I want, no matter how embarrassing. No matter how dangerous."

Outside the room, in a hallway leading up to the room, Lelouch was being led to the room by a rotund and balding general, General Bartley Asprius. "I'm terribly sorry but I don't think he'll see you now Lord Lamperouge, he's currently painting and he hates to be disturbed while he's doing so."

"I'm a patient man General Asprius, I can wait a while," Lelouch said as he activated the secondary function of his Geass behind his eye patch, the ability to reactivate a command.

In the room with Clovis and Zero, Clovis' eyes took on a dull look, Zero chuckled and said, "Tell me Clovis, do you know the weaknesses of the Bristol?"

"Yes…it was revealed…two power lines, one near the cockpit and one on the neck…" Clovis said dully, "It's also heavy and not that agile."

"Good, then what do you believe happened to Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Zero asked.

"It's believed that he died alongside his sister seven years ago. But no one is certain because his body was never found," Clovis replied.

"Do you believe Lelouch Lamperouge is Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"No, I suspected it, but he looks very different and all DNA tests paint him as someone else. He can't be Lelouch Vi Britannia," Clovis answered, "But…I think…that he is. He is, just like him. That brilliance is just like him. If anybody could hide seven years it would be him."

Zero paused a moment and asked, "What was his sister like?"

"Nunnally Vi Britannia…she was a kind girl, someone who was so incredibly pure. It was hard to believe she was a member of our family looking back on it now. She was a political hostage alongside him. She died in the attack on Japan, burnt alive by the collateral damage caused by cluster bombs. If Lelouch was alive…really alive, he would be, furious with father. Lelouch and Nunnally were always so close, the only other person who was really close to them was Euphemia."

"What did you think of Lelouch?" Zero asked.

"He was my rival you could say, I could never beat him in chess, he was always so brilliant. The only person to ever consistently beat him was Schneizel. And even then the matches were always close. It's likely he would have been named father's successor over everybody else if he had continued to be so promising, if his mother had lived instead of being assassinated," Clovis said, "I was so jealous of him, his future was so bright. And then I couldn't help but pity him, for everything to be taken from him like that."

The door opened as Bartley and Lelouch walked in, Zero looking up as Clovis was released from the Geass. "Wha…what happened," Clovis asked as Zero seemed to vanish from sight, and then reappeared by the window, "What…what did you do?"

Zero laughed aloud, his voice carrying over the room, "Why I made you reveal all your secrets, my dear older brother," Zero said, with a dark chuckle he added, "I am back, to change everything."

Zero vanished again just as Bartley pulled a gun to prepare to shoot Zero, only to lose sight of him just a moment too soon. "Brother?" Lelouch asked, "Your highness, who was that?"

"Bartley, Duke Lamperouge, what you heard does not leave this room, do you understand me?" Clovis said frantically, getting up from his painting and looking at the two of them, "Bartley, come, we have a lot of work to do, Duke Lamperouge if you would stay here for a moment. I'll get to your business in ten minutes, can you wait that long?"

"Of course your highness," Lelouch said with a respectful bow, "And I can keep a secret, I work in the weapon development industry after all."

"Good, thank you for your understanding Duke Lamperouge," Clovis said as he stormed out of the room, Bartley quickly following him, leaving Lelouch alone in the room with the painting.

Lelouch walked towards the painting to see what it was, and was left surprised at what he saw. It was his mother, with himself and Nunnally at her knees as his mother sat down. Lelouch's eyes softened, for what was the first time in years, looking at a picture from his past, from a gentler time where he was truly happy. It didn't last long, Lelouch's eyes returned to their normal intensity as he reminded himself who was responsible for their deaths, and would have liked to have also been responsible for his death. He was determined, he would destroy Britannia, and he would do it with the help of his new sister and his new life.

Clovis returned quicker than he said he would, "Ah, I'm embarrassed," he said when he noticed Lelouch was looking at the painting, "I don't usually let people see that side of me."

"You're really quite good your highness," Lelouch said, smirking as he looked at Clovis, "Who are they?"

"The woman is Marianne Vi Britannia, the boy is Lelouch Vi Britannia, and the girl is Nunnally Vi Britannia. They all died seven years ago, Marianne was assassinated, and the children died in the invasion of Japan," Clovis said sadly.

"The boy…he's that masked figure, or at least that is who the masked figure is claiming to be?" Lelouch asked, a little surprised at Clovis' expression.

"…yes, that does not leave this room," Clovis said, "Lelouch…is supposed to be dead, but if he really is alive, then…he's turned his back on the Empire."

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. Sheesh, this fic is pretty hard to do at times. This Lelouch really is pretty hard to write. Well good practice for me. Well without further ado, onto the questions…

1) Do you think Kallen's little questions about Nunnally and Lelouch's past is going to change her opinion on him at all?

2) You just got a glimpse at the real Knightmare Lelouch is building, and it's every bit as monstrous as this Lelouch. So with what little you know of it, what do you think?

And that's all, now press that review button before you get double teamed by Lelouch and Kallen.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a message from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


End file.
